


Heart of the Ocean

by MechBull



Series: Follower Appreciation & Tumblr Meme Ficlets [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: A tumblr anon requested a Titanic AU with a happier ending, due to a weakness for artist!Fitz.This is...not that. But there is a necklace and nude drawing.





	Heart of the Ocean

When Fitz climbed back into bed after cleaning up, Jemma rolled to face him, immediately wrapping her arms around him as she slipped one leg between his. Fitz smiled, rather exhausted from their recent activities, but not too tired to bury his hand into her hair and pull her into a deep, languid kiss. Jemma moaned softly. 

They separated, and Fitz forced his eyes open again. She was staring back at him, her expression tender. 

“I love you,” she murmured, just loud enough to hear.

He’d never admit it later, but Fitz did a slight double take. Then, his eyebrows rose as a smile began to form.

“Say that again.”

Jemma rolled her eyes fondly. “I love you.”

He found he couldn’t keep eye contact. Dropping his gaze to where he had absent-mindedly clasped one of her hands with his, he bent to kiss her knuckles.

“Yeah, um,” he finally replied, pausing to clear his throat. “I love you too.”

“Oh, whew,” Jemma teased, rolling away from him and settling onto her back. “I was worried you’d leave me hanging.”

“Don’t take this away from me.”

“Sorry, I forgot you were the romantic one.”

He whined her name, dropping his head to the pillow briefly. And then he propped himself up, shifting to lean over her and stare down at her smiling face. She lifted a hand to cup his cheek, brushing her thumb back and forth lightly. 

“Maybe this should be our anniversary,” he observed.

She furrowed her brow and tilted her head curiously. 

“Well, nothing feels right, does it? I can’t identify a – a threshold where we went from friends to more, at least not one that seems appropriate for celebration. I botched our first date,” he reminded her, continuing to talk over her immediate attempts to disagree, “and our first kiss wasn’t exactly perfect either, was it? Even when we…you know – well, that just seemed like the culmination of something, not the beginning.” 

“And isn’t exactly a story to share with family and friends, anyway,” Jemma added, snickering. “But for that matter, I also don’t want to tell them I went off on an island getaway with you before we were officially together!” 

“So…when do you think we should celebrate?”

Jemma thought for a moment. “That night in your room, when we kissed in front of your picture of space,” she finally decided. The smile she gave him was both sentimental and slightly challenging, as if she were daring him somehow. 

Fitz considered her suggestion, then nodded. “Deal.”

With that, he leaned down and kissed her.

**

Two days later, Fitz walked up to where Jemma was reading on the beach. He smiled at her large hat, even larger umbrella, and the economy-sized bottle of sunscreen sticking out of her bag. He dropped onto the sand next to her.

“I don’t think you’re going to get a tan that way,” he observed.

“If you want to be able to touch me the rest of this week, then you don’t want me to be out in the sun.” 

“Need me to rub any sunscreen onto your back?” Fitz asked almost immediately. 

Jemma turned her head to give him an appraising look over the top of her sunglasses. He tried his hardest not to let his ulterior motives show through his grin, but he doubted he was successful. It didn’t matter, though, because Jemma merely stuck her bookmark in between the pages of her novel, then turned onto her stomach. God, how she managed to do even that in the sexiest way possible, he had no idea. He counted his many blessings as he crawled over and picked up the bottle. 

He had just begun to rub the lotion into her skin when she moved again, lifting her arms to untie the strap of her bikini top. 

“Don’t want any tan lines,” she observed. 

He could hear the smirk in her voice, but it didn’t stop him from groaning and hoping no one joined them on the relatively untraveled stretch of beach. He didn’t know how he would hide the growing tent in his swim trunks. 

He glided his hands slowly and smoothly over her warm, freckled skin. He snuck the tips of his fingers below the waistband of her bottoms until they just hit the curve of her bum, and then he pulled his hands back, spreading the sunscreen around until his palms grazed the sides of her breasts. 

Jemma moaned. “Got it all worked in yet?”

“Almost,” Fitz whispered.

“Probably shouldn’t stay out here much longer, anyway.”

Her tone was more than suggestive, and he hurried to agree. Unfortunately, it wasn’t for the reason she was hinting at, as much as he might have wished. 

“I made dinner reservations for an hour from now,” he told her. “For our anniversary.”

“Our…really?”

“I realized it’s been a month since that night in my room.”

“Oh. Wow. Time flies when – ”

“You’re battling a parasitic Inhuman?”

“Indeed.”

**

Jemma slowed as she followed Fitz into the dining room of the hole-in-the-wall they had found and fallen in love with their first night of the trip. It was entirely empty.

“Either we’ve beaten the dinner rush or…”

Fitz looked over at her, smiled, then reached out for her hand. 

“Figured we could try again.”

“Fitz,” Jemma protested. “This is too much.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he countered, leading her to the prepared table in the center of the room, even as the waiter came out to meet them. 

The second attempt at a romantic candlelit dinner for two went much better than the first. They were working on a shared dessert before Jemma even felt the need to cry. It happened when Fitz said he had a gift for her, reached into his jacket pocket, and placed a small jewelry box on the table near her hand. 

Jemma struggled between embarrassingly weepy emotion and hyperventilation as she wondered what exactly – it was certainly too soon for – but of course she would answer yes to – 

It was a necklace. 

Jemma exhaled sharply, admiring the design even as she hid her unexpected disappointment. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s supposed to resemble a starfish,” Fitz said. “That’s what the woman at the shop said.”

“No, I can see it.”

Fitz smiled at her. “I figured – ocean, space. Both have plenty of significance for us.”

“Oh, Fitz.”

“And now you can carry a little sunburst around with you everywhere too.”

Jemma’s lips trembled, and she lifted two fingers to them. “Oh, _Fitz_.”

“Do you – ”

“I love it.”

**

She didn’t put it on immediately, though, choosing to wait until they returned to the hotel. The pendant felt cool against her skin when it first touched her chest, and she fluffed her hair out carefully so none caught in the chain. She glanced at the lingerie she’d brought into the bathroom with her, even as she listened to Fitz talk with the room service employee. And then she decided against any additional clothes, not wanting to draw attention away from her statement piece – although, she realized with a grin, if she walked out there starkers, Fitz probably wouldn’t even realize she had the necklace on for a good twenty minutes.

Reason enough to do so. 

She waited until she heard the room door shut, and then she stepped out of the bathroom. Fitz was at the small wheeled cart, pouring champagne. 

“I don’t know how you’re going to top this when our one-year anniversary rolls around,” she observed saucily.

Fitz didn’t face her immediately. He placed the bottle back into the ice bucket, then picked up the two glasses. 

“I’m just glad you’re planning on there being a – _huuuh_.”

Jemma smirked, swaying her hips as she walked over to him. He stared at her, slack-jawed and speechless, barely registering when she took one of the glasses from his weak hold and sipped from it slowly. 

“ _Oh my God_ ,” he finally managed, voice breathless and strained. 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” she reminded him. “Just this morning, even.”

He shook his head, breathing in. Then he blinked and seemed to regain a modicum of control. “Still in awe.”

With a smile, Jemma put her glass back on the cart, then strolled over to the chaise lounge in the corner. She sat on it, stretching her legs out towards the curtain swirling in the light breeze coming through the open window. She leaned back, lifting one arm to drape over her head and…broke into giggles.

“I was trying to be sexy, but now I just feel like saying ‘draw me like one of your French girls.’”

Fitz laughed. With a rough clearing of his throat, he put his own drink down and walked over towards the bedside table. 

“You don’t have to _try_ to be sexy,” he told her. 

Jemma preened for a moment, until she realized he had picked up the pen and notepad near the phone. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m – drawing you.”

“No,” Jemma protested. 

“Yes. It was your idea.”

Jemma scoffed, then gestured broadly at her naked body. “That was _not_ the idea behind this.”

Fitz stared at her, rather obviously enjoying once again the sight she made, and then shook his head. “Lie still.”

All her teasing and objecting ended fairly soon, however. There was something incredibly entrancing about the way he stared at her, memorizing the lines and curves of her body before concentrating on the paper in front of him again. Jemma found her breath getting ragged, even as her heart started to race. She knew if she looked down, she’d see her nipples hardening. If she moved her legs, she’d feel the wetness pooling between them. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathed out slowly, and then opened them again. Fitz stared back at her, and they held each other’s gaze for a long beat. 

Her mouth opened, creating a small suctioning sound as her lips separated. Almost immediately, however, probably from her trembling breaths, her mouth felt dry. She blinked, and then whispered his name. 

He threw the paper and pen aside, not even noticing as they fell between the bed and table as he bolted towards her and dropped to his knees. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a passionate kiss. Jemma groaned deep in her chest, thrilling at the feel of his palm as he began to caress her body. His hand ended up on her hip, resting briefly before slowly making its way down toward her center. 

His mouth separated from hers for just a moment. He stared into her eyes, and then closed the distance between them again, even as his fingers reached their destination. Jemma gasped in pleasure. When she managed to recover enough, she gripped his shirt and pulled, maneuvering them both around until he was fully on top of her.

**

It wasn’t until the end of their trip that Jemma found the discarded pad of paper when she was packing up their suitcase. She picked it up, turned it over and immediately burst into laughter.

“I don’t know if I should be offended by this,” she called out.

Fitz leaned out the door of the bathroom. When he saw what she was holding, he scowled good-naturedly at her. “That is _art_ ,” he informed her.

“How on earth can you draw such amazing designs for your prototypes and then – this?”

“I was somewhat distracted,” he reminded her, coming out of the room and handing her the toiletry bag to add to the suitcase. 

“Is this how you see me?” she asked, pretending to be insulted. 

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning down to breathe in her scent. “Are you done?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. Her statement was slightly belied, however, when her very next action was to rip the sheet off the notepad and carefully tuck it into her book.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking this home to frame it.”

Fitz growled and let her go, bending past her to zip up the suitcase and pick it up. He led her to the door of the suite, but stopped when he realized she had turned to look back at the room. Jemma sighed, reaching up to play with her new necklace. 

“I don’t really want to leave,” she admitted. 

“Me neither.”

She turned to face him with a sad smile. “I suppose we don’t have much of a choice, though. Coulson barely let us go.”

Fitz shrugged in sympathy. Jemma exhaled, glanced back at the room one more time, then faced Fitz, gesturing to the door. He didn’t move, however.

“When we get back,” he said, sounding nervous suddenly. “Will you – did you – ?”

“Fitz?”

He heaved a breath. “I just thought you could move into my room,” he said in a rush.

It didn’t register at first, but soon Jemma broke into a wide grin. He seemed to collapse with relief when he realized her response. 

“It doesn’t have a view of the ocean,” he said, turning to open the door and enter the hotel corridor. “But it _does_ have a picture of space.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, the necklace is the one she's wearing on the show now, not a big, ~~ugly,~~ blue thing.


End file.
